


Decorating Mishaps

by Inkribbon796



Series: Egotober 2019 [22]
Category: Jacksepticeye Fandom, Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidents, Attempt at a German accent, Egotober 2019, Gen, doctor’s office, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Henrik and Iplier have seen a lot of weird stuff and treated a lot of hilarious injuries the heroes have occurred since they agreed to help the heroes.Today seems to be another of those days.





	Decorating Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> So, apologizes to anyone who actually speaks German. I am trilingual but in English, Spanish, and little bit of Chinese. I vaguely know German but not enough to guarantee that Henrik’s accident is any good.

“I’m sorry,” Robbie began as Henrik was trying to help him out. Robbie, somehow and someway, had gotten his head stuck in a hard plastic Halloween cauldron. They were in the Egos’ combined medical office.

Henrik was already putting his bets between Chase and Anti being responsible for this. Robbie didn’t go around getting stuck in stuff anymore, but as a zombie he lacked some of the major muscle strength to do certain things and this cauldron was just small enough for his head to get stuck.

“Nein. Zis isn’t your fault,” Henrik reminded. “Vho did zis to you?”

Robbie’s answer was slow, “Marv and Chase were decorating and I wanted to help. Marv was using his magic and I tripped.”

“You need to take care of yourself,” Herik ordered, Dr. Iplier walked in, looking at the two of them and fighting not to laugh for a couple seconds before his trained professionalism kicked in.

“Hey, you two, need help?” Iplier asked as he walked over to his desk.

“You stabilize ze pot,” Henrik told him as they worked together to oil Robbie’s head free. Henrik then worked to bandage the ego up.

“Thank you, Doctors,” Robbie told him and after goodbyes he left the room.

Dr. Iplier had the good sense to wait until Robbie was long gone and there was no sign of him coming back. “So do I want to know?”

“Zer’s no interesting story,” Hebron dismissed. “Ze boys vere not being careful. Robbie tripped.”

“Shame,” Iplier smiled. “So, you keeping the pot?”

“No,” Henrik sighed. “You vash ze blood out und it is yours.”

“Thanks,” the American doctor put some gloves on and grabbed it. “Got the perfect plan for it.”

“Robbie does not mind decorations of zombies,” Henrik stood up to wash his hands.

“Got it,” Iplier smiled. “Frankenstein off limits?”

Henrik shrugged, “No.”

“Excellent,” Iplier gloved up and put the cauldron in a decontamination bag just for safety so it wouldn’t be lying around before he could clean it.

Then, as he was tying the bag, Dr. Iplier laughed to himself.

“Vhat?” Henrik asked, smiling.

“Nothing,” Iplier laughed. “Reminds me of that time that Silver had to go chasing after a criminal and wound up in the sewers.”

“How does zat remind you of zis?” Henrik leaned forward.

“So,” Iplier was trying to talk through his laughter. “Silver walks in with his mask off, back when I did all my work at the clinic, and his face is covered in bruises, and I’m concerned and worried until Jackie walks in with an empty first aid kit. Apparently Silver got into a fist fight in the sewers with a zombie raccoon. He didn’t want to come in alone to ask for a rabies shot.”

Henrik started laughing, sinking back in his desk chair, “How did he do zat?”

“I don’t know,” Iplier chuckled. “He didn’t want to tell me but I think Jackie was angry enough for all three of us.”

“Ja,” Henrik laughed. “I vish he did zat vhen I vas vorking here.”

“Yeah,” Iplier agreed. “You would have died laughing, I could barely believe it. It didn’t even end with the raccoon, there was some creepy witch resurrecting dead animals.”

Henrik laughed.

Iplier finally took the bagged cauldron, starting out the door. “Well, call me if things get crazy, I’m detoxing this.”

“Not helping!” Henrik warned, calling after him.

“Don’t need it,” Dr. Iplier called back, leaving the German doctor with coffee and a little bit of peace and quiet before the next disaster hit.


End file.
